The Tale Of Me
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Loren was just an everyday girl,except she basically lives in the water.But will water one day cost her,her life?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys!Well this is one of the stories I promised:)It is inspired by Percy Jackson&H20:just add water.:)Hope you all enjoy!  
_**

**_Love you all!Much Lovee!_**

**_~Jenny_**

_Chapter 1_

**_Loren's POV_**

_Yet another fight with my parents..what a surprise!_

_"I'm gonna be swimming in the pool!"I said walking out of the house._

_I threw my things onto one of the chair and dove in._

_I sat at the bottom of the pool,my only thinking place._

_Jeez!What is my parents problem?_

_I can't help that I love being in the water._

_Yeah..maybe jumping into the pool through my window was a bad idea,but I just love to swim._

_I noticed my best friend,Melissa,was standing at the edge of the pool,so I swam up._

_"Hey Mel."I said resting my chin on the edge._

_"Another fight with your parents?"She said raising her eyebrow._

_"You know me so well."I said smiling._

_She laughed and sat down,with her feet in the pool._

_"What were you guys arguing about now?"She said leaning back on her arms._

_"Well,they think I'm in the water too much.."I said._

_"But your dad is our swimming coach."Mel said confused._

_"I know,I jumped out of my window into the pool,now I'm in trouble."I said._

_She looked at our house and back._

_"You jumped from that window..."She said pointing to my room's window on the second floor._

_"Into the pool?"She said pointing to the water._

_I scrunched my nose."Too far?"We laughed._

_I lifted myself up and sat next to her."Don't you get tired of swimming?"_

_I shook my head."No,I actually rather live in water than my house."_

_"That's believable,I mean your swimming right now and we have swim practice in.."She looked at her watch._

_"5 minutes."I laughed._

_"I can't help loving the water."I said standing up and diving in,once again._

_I came back up and Mel was soaked._

_I laughed."Ugh!You are so lucky I'm already in my baiting suit."_

_"I love you too."I came out of the pool and dried myself off._

_Mel and I walked into pool practice._

_"Hey Lo,look."She said pointing to Eddie._

_He saw us and lifted himself out of the pool._

_Water dripped along his biceps,his six pack was amazing as always,and his hair was still perfect even when wet._

_I never really dated anyone,due to my trust issues._

_But Eddie was different._

**_~~Flashback~~_**

**_First day of swim practice._**

**_"Hey,I'm Eddie Duran."He said walking up._**

**_"Loren Tate."I said said taking off my cover-up and throwing onto one of the chairs._**

**_I looked up at him._**

**_"Hi."I said smiling._**

**_I walked to the edge of the pool with him following._**

**_"I know I just met you,but would you like to go out sometime?"He said standing next to me._**

**_"I'll have to think about it."Before giving him time to respond I dove into the water._**

**_I popped back up and he was smiling at me."Afraid of water Duran?"_**

**_He laughed and dove in next to me._**

**_~~End of flashback~~_**

_"Come on Lo!Give him a break he really likes you."Mel said holding onto my arm._

_"Bye Mel!"I said walking up to my usual chair._

_I took off my cover up revealing my black and teal bikini._

_"Hey Eddie."I said sitting down._

_"Would you like to go out?"Eddie said sitting in front of me._

_I laughed."How long are you gonna keep this up?"_

_He smiled."As long as it takes."_

_I looked around then back at him._

_His eyes filled with hope._

_"Yes,I will."He smiled and got up._

_"Finally."I laughed and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Hey Loren."My dad said walking up._

_"Hey dad."I said sitting back on the chair._

_"Sweetie,could you go on lifeguard duty today?The pool is about to open."_

_"You got it boss."I got up and left to the high chair next to the pool._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I watched as Loren walked over to the lifeguard chair and sat down._

_"You like her,don't you?"Trent said._

_"Yeah,I do Trent."I said smiling widely._

_"Did she finally say yes?"He said._

_I nodded and he patted me on the back._

_"Take care of her Ed."With that he walked away._

_Soon the place was full of people._

_I was walking around and I heard Cam and his buddies whispering about something,I ignored it and looked at Loren._

_I jumped in then swam over to Loren,who had a watchful eye on everyone._

_"Hey Lo."I said sitting on the edge._

_"Hey,can't get enough of me can you?"She said jokingly and jumped off the chair._

_"Yonly have yourself to blame,you said yes."_

_She shook her head."No regrets."_

_She looked down,but I lifted her chin with my fingers._

_This was the perfect time!I had to make my move._

_We were leaning in when someone yelled."Help!I can't swim!"_

_Loren quickly turned away and jumped into the pool._

_It was Cameron who was "drowning"._

_I found it odd,because he was in advanced swimming with us._

_Loren didn't seem to notice,she just had her mind set on saving whoever was in trouble._

_Which I admired about her._

_She pulled him onto the walk way near the pool_

_He seemed to not be breathing._

_Of course,she had to do mouth-to-mouth,which made me mad._

_But it was her job didn't mean anything,right?_

_She was hesitantly leaning in when he reached up and pulled her in._

_Loren jumped back."Cameron!"_

_A crowd surrounded them._

_She stood up."What are you doing?"_

_He got up."I guess you didn't recongize me from advanced swimming class."_

_Loren smiled widely and put her hand on Cameron's shoulder._

_He was leaning in when Loren pushed him into the pool._

_He popped up and swam to the edge._

_"What the hell Loren!"He yelled._

_"What?You can swim,right?"_

_"Please,I know you enjoyed kissing me."_

_"A guy who has to pretend to drown,to get a girl to kiss him?Yeah,every girl's dream."Everyone laughed at him._

_Loren was walking when his hand reached up and grabbed Loren throwing her into the pool._

_He grabbed her shoulders and plunged her underwater._

_**What is Cameron doing?Loren is okay though...right?Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone!Bad internet,I blame you for not letting me update!Sorry guys:0I will update as much as I can!**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny **_

_Chapter 2_

**_Loren's POV_**

_Cameron's big hands gripped my shoulders,pushing me down underwater._

_I didn't feel like I was suffocating,it was almost like I was breathing in the water._

_But,I was starting to feel sleepy._

_So I closed my eyes and began to dose off._

_The grip on my shoulders released and I was sinking down to the bottom of the pool._

_I was almost sleeping,but I was still aware of my senses._

_A normal person's instinct is to swim up and get air but,I wanted to stay at the bottom of this 12 foot pool._

_Almost like I belonged here._

_I felt a big splash at the top of the pool and all of a sudden a pair of big,strong,yet gentle arms wrapped around me._

_I could feel their big,muscular,warm body press up against me._

_But they were trembling. _

_My body got pulled out of the water,coldness setting in._

_I felt the air surround my body again,but strangely I missed being underwater._

_"Loren!Wake up!Are you okay?"I heard them yell._

_I recognized that worried voice from anywhere..Eddie._

_Next thing I knew a pair of soft,warm lips pressed up against mine._

_My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at Eddie,his eyes filled with relief and concern._

_I turned to see Cameron on the ground holding his nose._

_Hell..he was holding his whole face..thanks Eddie._

_I smiled weakly up at him,but he looked at me like I had two heads._

_Did I have something on my face?_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_Loren's eyes fluttered open and I could finally breath again._

_She looked over at Cameron._

_He had a bloody nose and..a bloody everything else on his face._

_What was I suppose to do?Hug him because he almost drowned the girl I love?_

_She looked back at me and smiled weakly._

_I looked at her closely,something was really different._

_Icy blue took over most of her beautiful eyes,leaving some hazel color around her pupils._

_The ends of her hair had a beautiful aquamarine color._

_"Are you okay Eddie?"She said softly._

_I carefully helped her sit up."I think I should be asking you that."I smiled at her._

_"What happened?"She said._

_"You almost drowned..I thought I lost you."He said._

_"You won't lose me Eddie,but I wasn't drowning,I-"She got cut off by Trent._

_"Okay everybody!Clear out!The pool is closed for the day."Trent said._

_Everyone left leaving Loren and I sitting on the floor._

_"I'll see you at home Loren."Trent said to her._

_"So did you get colored contacts?"I asked her._

_"No,what do you mean?"She said confused._

_"Well your eyes are ocean blue and hazel."I said._

_"What?"She said getting up._

_"And your hair has aquamarine on the ends."I said._

_She walked over to her chair and grabbed a mirror."Woah,I never noticed this before."_

_I laughed."You're still beautiful you know."_

_"Thanks."She said looking down._

_I was leaning in,staring into her new eyes,that still had their spark._

_Our lips touched and a chill went down my spine._

_I stood up,leaning Loren back on the lounge chair,without breaking the kiss._

_She ran her hands through my hair gently pulling._

_Her arms went around my neck,scorching my skin._

_I ran my hands up and down her sides._

_She put one of her legs around my waist._

_"Loren!Are you here?I-"We quickly pulled away and turned to see Mel smirking._

_Loren dropped her leg down._

_I crawled off of Loren and sat at the end of the chair._

_"Hey Mel."Loren and I said._

_"So,we're you guys practicing mouth-to-mouth or swallowing eachother?"Mel said walking up and sitting on the chair next to us._

_"Mel!"Loren stood up and put on her blue pullover._

_"Let's go Mel."She grabbed Melissa's hand,making her stand up._

_She walked over to me and gave a quick kiss on the lips._

_"I'll see you later Eddie."She smiled and walked away._

_I shook my head and grabbed my towel and bag._

_I was about to walk out when I noticed something in the water._

_So,I put down my bag and dove to the bottom._

_There was a necklace,right in the area where Loren was drowning._

_I swam back up to the surface and looked at the necklace._

_A black string was wrapped around a shiny light blue gem._

_Connected to it was a silver pendant with a tiny aquamarine diamond._

_I walked outside to the beach._

_My secret spot was on this high cliff,hanging over the ocean._

_I walked up and instantly recognized the brunette beauty_

_I was walking up behind her smiling._

_She stood at the edge of the cliff._

_Before I could say anything to her she jumped off._

_"Loren!"I said running up to the edge._

_I looked and I didn't see her head pop back up._

_I put down my bag and stepped at the very edge of the cliff._

_"Okay,you can do this."I said.I took one look down._

_I shut my eyes tight and jumped in after her._

_**Ooh cliffhanger,leaving off on a scene with a cliff..What a coincidence! Sorry about my bad internet guys!I try to update as much as I can!**_

_**Thanks for understanding!**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
